A LoveHate Relationship
by MusicLuvinBMXer
Summary: What happens when Sofia Danvers meets her father's most hated enemy? Something none of them thought would be possible. What happens when her father thinks it's gone too far?
1. Chapter 1

[Author's Note: Ok, so this is my first story I'm putting on here. I'd really love it if you could tell me what you think of it. Thanks!]

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or Warren Peace, or The Covenant, or Caleb Danvers. I only own the characters I created.

**Chapter One::**

"Dad. Come on! You're being ridiculous." I told him.

He looked me square in the eye. "You _will not _go to ANY organization that has to do with that boy." He told me.

"You will deny me school because he goes there? SO WHAT?" I yelled. I wanted to get my point across. And these days it seemed like the only way I could tell him what was going on.

"I will avoid him at all costs. I won't even give him a greeting. I'll start a fight with him if you want! However, I will not let you tell me which school I will, or will not go to."

He glared hard at him. "You are the spitting image of your mother." He said, a harsh tone to his voice.

"Good." I said with a smirk. "In that case, I'll be leaving." I picked up my backpack and walked down the stairs, and shut the front door behind me. Perfect timing. The bus just pulled up. I smiled.

I didn't share a bus stop with anyone because we were outside the city limits. Super heroes, active or not, liked to stay within the confines of the city to keep up with who's who and what's going on.

I had begged my dad to move out of the city only a few miles. Being in the middle of nothing was peaceful.

The bus driver looked at me oddly when he opened the door. My dark brown hair was dyed blue at the tips. I wore black shirt with red lettering randomly placed, town blue jeans, and a shin length trench coat.

"Name, freshmen?" He asked.

"I'm a Sophomore. And Name's Sofie Danvers." I said, flatly.

"You aren't a Sophomore." He claimed, looking over a list.

I rolled my eyes. "Ever heard of the word 'transfer'?" I asked, walking down the rows of seats until I found one in the very back.

It was empty, so I sat down sideways and watched the forest landscape. I dug my MP3 player out of my backpack and put the ear buds in.

Soon we came into the city and we had to stop at several of the secret bus stops along the way. My stop was one of the firsts.

But when we came to a stop near an apartment building, I gave the eye to the bus driver. The doors were about to close when a guy about 17 or 18 walked out of the building, heading for the bus.

His face was hidden by a blanket of black and red hair. And I knew, without a doubt, who he was. He climbed the bus and didn't look anyone in the eye, least of all not me.

He sat a few rows in front of me (seeing as I was in the back), putting in his ear buds and turning his music on. I would know. I could hear it over my music and the noise of the bus.

"How annoying." I mumbled. We continued on until the bus was full.

"You might wanna sit up." A girl with red hair said to me. I looked at her for a moment, but did as she said.

After a few minutes of driving, the bus headed for an 'out of order' bridge that just happened to be missing the last half.

I watched as straps came out of the leather seats and criss-crossed my chest and the bus fell off the bridge. The red head turned to see how I reacted.

I smiled. I loved the feeling of falling.

No, not flying.

Falling. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

Then I was jerked forward as the buses wings came out and we took off.

_Interesting._ I thought as the bus landed on the pavement section of the floating island.

The bus landed abruptly and everyone rushed to get off. I hung back, as being in the back of the bus, it was going to be hard to get off first. I stuffed my MP3 player in my backpack.

"You took that rather well." The red head hippie said as I made my way past her.

I nodded thanks in return. I wasn't much of one for talking. It just bored me.

"She could be Warren's sister." A said a voice from behind me.

"Shut up, Zach." Said the red head.

I lost their conversation as I got to solid ground.

I saw the group of Freshmen crowding near each other. I shook my head. I briskly walked past them all and quickly found the gym.

"About time for the Freshmen." Boomer yelled, rising up on a platform.

"Sorry to disappoint." I said.

He sighed. "Not you again." He said.

I nodded.

Those gym shorts really should be outlawed or something. I was getting a headache.

He seemed to pull a clipboard out of no where. I dropped my backpack on the hardwood floor and climbed the platform. "Let's see what ya got, Goth girl."

I glared at him for a moment, then closed my eyes. I felt the small electricity build around the static cling of his clothes.

I opened my eyes and everything was black to me, except the electricity I saw coming off his body.

That was blue.

I raised my hand and all the small electric currents around him made him rise into the air.

Then I shocked him and set him back down. I closed my eyes and powered down.

"How's that?" I said, shaking my head to relieve the tension.

I smiled at Boomer. His hair was poking out at ends underneath his cap. He glared at me.

"Side kick." His booming voice made me take a step forward so I didn't get blown off the platform.

I felt the electricity tickling over my palms. I raised my hand up and turned him upside, making him drop his clip board. I made him hover in the air until he got to the ceiling.

Then, at that point, I hung him by his socks on the basket ball hoop, upside down. I smiled, powering down again.

"See ya, boom butt." I laughed, jumping off the platform and landing near my backpack.

"DANVERS! GET BACK HERE!" His voice blasted across the room.

"Nah, but I'm sure Medulla would _love_ to help you down." I called, walking out, just as the Freshmen came in.

"What happened to Boomer?" Someone asked.

I continued to my class as instructed. Boomer wouldn't change his mind, but I could still have some fun with him.

The teacher raised an eyebrow when I came in. "Oh, you must be the transfer then." He said, standing up and walking over to me.

He shook my hand and turned me towards the class.

"Class, this is Sofie Danvers. Welcome her to Hero Support." Mr. Boy said.

The class, however, said nothing.

"Well, please take a seat next to Mr. Braun."

Great. Glow stick boy. I could see him from a mile off.

"Hell-o." He said, dragging it out.

I nodded to him, sitting down.

"You don't look like a Freshmen." He said.

"That's 'cause I'm not?" I offered, turning my attention to Mr. Boy.

"Now, class, as you know. None of us are 'Side Kicks.' " He said, even using quotation marks with his fingers.

"We're Hero Support!" He said with fake enthusiasm, pointing to the black board.

Maybe coming to this school was a bad idea…


	2. Chapter 2

[[**Disclaimer::** I own nothing from _Sky High_ or _The Covenant_. Except maybe the pleasure of turning their worlds around. XD

**Author's Note::** This chapter is kinda short and a little slow. So, kinda filler. But most of it should make sense. I hope anyway. lol

Also, I don't know if Zach, Ethan, or Magenta have last names in the movie? I couldn't find them. So I just used the last names of the actors/actress. Hope that doesn't throw anybody off.

So yeah. Enjoy!]]

**Chapter Two::**

I honestly don't know how, but I made it to lunch. And guess who was following me, asking me to sit at _their_ table?

You guess right.

Glow stick and melt-a-wonder, who I had met just recently.

Now, I wasn't one to make people hate me before they knew me, but it took a very well developed threat to get them to lay off.

"So, already making friends with the new transfer?" Layla Williams asked as Zach and Ethan sat down.

"More like, getting on new hit lists." Zach said, eyes wide from the encounter.

"Whose hit list are you on?" Will Stronghold asked, sitting down as he came out of the lunch line.

"New girl's." Ethan said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

"She's got a name, ya know." Magenta Chen said.

"Yeah. But I must say, it was a very well given threat. Like, a brilliant speech that has you cowering." Ethan explained.

"She threatened you?" Layla gasped.

"Yeah. She obviously hates people." Zach said, digging into his burger.

"Ever think that she just doesn't like you?" Warren Peace asked, joining the discussion.

"Who doesn't like me?" Zach asked, a mouth full of food along with it.

"There's a list." Warren said, already getting annoyed.

"Well, it's not like any of you tried to talk to her." Ethan defended.

"Can't. She's a sidekick." Will said.

Zach shrugged, letting it go.

I pulled a small Tupperware dish out of the 'lunch pocket' of my backpack. I pulled off the lid of the container and set it aside as I got out the rest of my lunch.

"Hey hot stuff." Said a voice.

I let out a laugh. "Lash, terrible to see you, as always. Bribe your way out?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Like it matters to you."

"Must have developed mind reading skills in Sky Prison." I added.

I was completely aware that everyone in the cafeteria was listening in.

"How 'bout you run along so I can eat without hurling it back up?" I said, pointing my gaze at him.

I noticed that, he too, was aware of his watchers. "Maybe next time, Lady Douche." He said.

"Then goodbye, my ugly sir." I said, taking a bite of my salad as he flipped me off.

And of course, making a scene, there were now four people standing in front of me.

Glow stick, melt-a-boy, hippie girl, and from the looks of it, the over popular jock. "Anything I can do for you?" I asked, getting out my magazine.

"You know Lash? Like, personally?" Melt-a-boy asked.

I took another bite of my salad to prolong the answer. "Sure." I answered.

"C'mon! You aren't gonna give us _anything_ else?" Glow stick asked.

"Zach. Stop being rude. Hi. I'm Layla Williams. And this is Zach, Ethan, and Will." So the red head did have a name.

"Sofie Danvers." I said, not looking up at them. I could feel their energy flowing gently around their bodies. Awkward and nervous.

"Aren't you Celeb Danvers daughter?" Will asked, snapping his fingers.

Layla, Ethan, and Zach looked at him. "Yeah." I said, finally looked up at them. "Oh yeah. Stronghold. Your dad helped out my old school last year." I nodded.

"Yeah. He put me undercover for a few weeks." He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Helped my dad with that Chase moron." I smiled.

Will blushed. "Yeah…" He trailed off. "So, you're a sidekick?"

I tried my hardest not to glare at him. "Yeah. Boomer's an idiot."

"So, what's your power?" Layla asked, catching the tension in my voice.

I could feel the black form around my eyes and I held up my hand. Layla moved to float about two inches off the ground. "I'm an Electrokenetic." I told them, setting her back down.

"Sweet. Warren's a pyro." Will said.

I nodded. "I know."

This seemed to catch him off guard. "You do?"

I nodded.

"Plants," I said, pointing at Layla.

"Glow stick," Zach.

"Melt a boy." Ethan.

"And obviously super strength and flying." Will.

"How'd you do that?" Layla asked. "Mind reader too?"

I gave a dry laugh. "I'm an avid people observer. And your energy kinda gives it away."

They nodded, not completely understanding how that goes.

"Well, gotta fall." I said, putting away my lunch. "Gotta get to class." I told them, walking away from them.

"Gotta fall?" Will asked.

"That has to be some weird inside joke." Zach said, just as the bell rang.

[[Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review/rate/comment. Something to show I should update a little faster.]]


	3. Chapter 3

[[**Disclaimer::** I own nothing from _Sky High_ or _The Covenant_. Except maybe the pleasure of turning their worlds around. All characters you don't recognize are mine. Please don't steal.

**Author's Note::** I don't know how long this chapter really is. It's like, 3 pages on my Word Doc? So I'm hoping it's not really, really short somehow. Again, kind of just filler.

But in the next chapter there's a little background on Sofie, Xander, Kaden, and Maddox. All of whom are mine.

By the way, I want to thank all of you who commented and favorited my story. Special thanks to AngelOfTheSouthWest, mitsuchan325, and my good friend Mike for the awesome comments of the last two chapters. You guys are king!

Thanks again and enjoy!]]

**Chapter Three::**

"How was school?" My dad asked as I let the door slam.

"Terrible. As any other first day of school for super heroes." I told him, tossing my backpack on the floor and taking off my coat.

"Right…" He said, trailing off. He leaned against the door frame of the kitchen as I searched the fridge.

"I didn't really get to eat lunch. God, I hate talking to people." I said, pulling out a container of yogurt and a box of granola off the top of the fridge.

Dad sat at the kitchen table and watched me work my magic. "Idiot Lash got out of Sky Prison, so he just wants to chat. With me." I said.

"Ahh. Bad move." He said to my comment.

"I know! Then everyone in school wants to introduce themselves to me. I barely freaking made it out of First Aid alive."

But I regretted the statement as soon as it left my mouth.

"Wait, what did you just say?" My dad asked.

I was _**really **_hoping he wasn't going to catch on.

"Everyone was introducing themselves? I saw that Stronghold boy today at school." I said, putting away the yogurt and the granola.

I got two spoons out of the drawer and handing one to my dad with his bowl.

"Don't change the subject. You're not that good." He said. "First Aid is for side kicks."

And I was hoping he hadn't read the WHOLE schedule.

"Were you telling the teacher something for another class?" He asked.

I knew the answer he wanted and I was scared to give it to him. He didn't approve of lying in the house.

So I figured I chose my fate wisely. I sighed. "Nope. Your daughter is a side kick." I said, putting a spoonful of yogurt in my mouth. I purposely avoided eye contact.

He sighed heavily. "Want me to call Powers?" he asked, taking a bite from his bowl.

"I don't think so. Even if there are some _really _annoying guys in my class." I sighed, looking up at him.

"Guys?" He questioned.

"Not like that." I glared. "Melt-a-boy and glow stick kid keep following me around. Probably hoping I'm going to start a fight with Lash and beat the crap out of him."

His eye brow traveled up his forehead. "Melt-a-boy and glow stick kid?"

I smiled. "Melt-a-boy is Ethan Lyndell. He can literally melt into a puddle. And Glow Stick Kid is Zach Braun. And I swear to God, I'm not making this up. He actually glows in the dark."

"He glows in the dark?" My dad asked, not believing me.

I nodded. "I've got like my own little fan club."

My dad shook his head and we finished eating in silence.

"How was work?" I asked, going to the sink and rising off the dishes.

"Don't ask." He sighed.

I walked over and gave him a hug. "It'll be fine. The guys will get here in a few days and everything will be great!" I smiled.

He gave a weak smile back. "It'd help a lot more if I believed that." He sighed.

I patted his back. "Wanna go out for dinner tonight?" I asked, not really feeling in the mood to cook.

Dad nodded. "Sounds good. But I want a real dinner tomorrow, young lady." He said, pointing at me.

I put my hands up in defense. "Yes, sir."

He smiled at me. "I'm gonna take a shower. Go watch TV." He said, pointing to the living room.

"You got it hooked up?" I asked.

He smiled. "All by myself."

"Congrats, dad." I said, flopping down on the newly set couch as he walked up the stairs. If you didn't already figure it out, I'm usually the one who works out the electric stuff.

I flipped on the TV and groaned as a reporter came on. "Anything, but news."

I surfed for about ten minutes, finally landing on a cooking show about chocolate. I shrugged to myself, tossing the remote down. I leaned back and blinked.

Or so I thought.

"Sofia! Sofie! Wake up!" I heard a voice, then I fell to my side.

"Ouch." I said, landing on the remote.

My dad looked down at me with concern. "You ok, honey?" He asked. I looked around sleepily, then nodded.

"Sorry. Must've dozed off." I said, sitting back up and stretching.

Some action movie was now on TV. "You sure you want to go out?" He asked me.

I nodded, looking at the clock. I'd been out for about an hour or so. "If we go now, we can beat the rush hour traffic." I said, standing up.

He watched me carefully as I walked over to my coat and slung it around my shoulders.

I yawned.

"Just-" Yawn.

"Give me a sec." I said, walking to the fridge. I took out a cold coffee drink we had, opened it, and took a chug.

I shook my head, putting it back. "That's better." I said, smiling.

Dad rolled his eyes, grabbing the keys. "o way! My turn to drive." I smiled, taking the keys from his hand.

"Do you have your license?" He asked.

I reached into my backpack, pulling out my wallet. I put it in the back pocket of my jeans. "Yep."

"I can not wait until the guys get here." He said, opening the door for me.

"Me neither. The morons at school are going to drive me crazy." I said, getting into the driver's seat of dad's Silver Ford Mustang.

"Why do we always drive my car?" He asked, getting into the passenger seat.

"Because I like yours better then mine." I smiled sweetly.

He rolled his eyes, looking over at my old 1983 Ford F-150.

"And mine's a boat." I said, hearing the Mustang roar to life. I grinned.

I put it in drive and pulled away from the house. It took us a good 15 minutes to get to the Chinese place.

Dad had heard about it from a few co-workers and thought we should check it out.

I pulled in alongside the cars and turned to parallel park. "Nicely done." He said, as I turned it off and got out.

"Thank you." I smiled, pocketing to keys. We walked into the restaurant and were seated almost immediately.

A waiter came over and took our drink order while we decided what to eat.

"I heard this hippie girl at school say they had good stir fries veggies here." I said.

My dad nodded. For being a meat head, he was very supportive of my vegetarian life style. When the waiter came back with my tea and dad's beer, we ordered food.

I sipped on my drink when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. No. NO. NO! This can not be happening.

I saw his eyes dart to my dad and he dashed back into the kitchen. Thankfully, dad hadn't seen him.

So I chose to distract him. "Wanna play hangman?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, as if I was asking if he wanted to dance around in a fairy princess skirt.

"Hangman's fun." I retorted.

I was hoping it would've lasted longer, but then dad saw him. "We should probably go." Dad said, starting to stand up.

"Dad, c'mon. Be realistic." I said, taking a hold of his hand. "We haven't even gotten our food yet."

He looked at me hard. I knew he had a hatred of my classmate, but this was slightly ridiculous.

"I refuse to eat here." He said quietly. "Especially if _he_ is working here."

"Ok, fine." I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the keys. "But I'm hungry. And I want to eat. I'll just put yours in a to-go box."

"You know what he's done." He said quietly to me.

"And you're over reacting." I said, looking him in the eyes.

He glared at me, took the keys, and left me at the restaurant.

[[Ok, so I didn't bring that much of Warren into this chapter. XP But I like the suspense it gives off. Haha Ok, not to me. I wrote it. XD But yeah. Tell me if I should keep going. If I get ANY feedback on this at all, I'll update. =D

So, thanks in advance!]]


	4. Chapter 4

**[[****Disclaimer::** I own nothing from _Sky High_ or _The Covenant_. Except maybe the pleasure of turning their worlds around. All characters you don't recognize are mine. Please don't steal.

**Author's Note::** So I'm figuring that this is longer then the last chapter, since it's more pages on my Word Doc.

But this chapter gives some insight into the rest of my characters. Megan and Ashley are names I pulled out at random at the time of writing this chapter. Kate is Pogue's girlfriend from _The Covenant_.

I think that covers all my basis. Oh, and thanks to AngelOfTheSouthWest for commenting on Chapter Three. Ok, GO!]]

**Chapter Four::**

I asked for a to-go box for dad's food and the waiter looked at me oddly. "Business call." I said, faking my best smile. He just nodded and went to go get the box.

I began eating my veggies and rice when _he_ reappeared.

"I knew he hated me, but enough to leave you here with me? That's shallow. I could rape you or something evil." Said the man that had chased off my father.

"Nah. You'd at least have to drag me into the alley and I put up one hell of a fight." I told him.

Warren Peace nodded. "Not another one." He sighed at me.

"Another one what?" I asked.

"Vegetarian." He said, loosely pointing to my plate.

"Layla, right? Hippie chick?" I asked.

He nodded. And without another word he left.

I shook my head. At least he was capable of civil conversation. That was a good sign. I finished my dinner and paid for the bill. I got my change, leaving the server a tip, and left the restaurant.

I heard a motorcycle rev up in the alley near the restaurant. I stopped to let it pull up and was surprised to see him.

"Danvers." He said, through the open visor of his helmet.

"Peace." I said.

"You need a ride?" He asked.

This actually took me a moment to comprehend. "Um… No. No, I'm good." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Thanks for the offer though." I said, walking in front of his bike. "Nice ride, by the way." I called over my shoulder.

The only reply I got was a revved up engine and seeing him rocket down the road.

_Maybe Peace wasn't such a bad guy after all._

It took me exactly forty-five minutes to get home. I closed the door. Ok, so I slammed it. "How was dinner?" Dad asked from the living room.

I ignored him, putting it in the fridge, hoping it'd freeze before he ate it.

"C'mon, Sofie. Talk to me." Dad said.

"Ok, you wanna talk. Fine. I had a very nice dinner. I also had a great conversation with a guy who wasn't a total ass. Wow. Something new happens every day." I said, coming into the living room to glare at him on the couch.

His eyes widen with the shock of realization as he basically jumped off the couch to come stand in front of me. "You _**talked**_ with that demon spawn?!" He yelled at me.

I could feel my temperature rise. "Yes. I had to at least apologize for your idiotic behavior." I said, somehow in normal tones, my voice full of daggers.

"Did I not make this PERFECTLY clear? You aren't allowed to even be in a conversation if his name comes up." My dad growled at me.

"Your dinner is in the fridge. I hope it freezes and you bite on the fork." I told him, walking up to my room and slamming the door as hard as I could.

I sighed heavily. I opened my west facing window and climbed out onto the window ledge. I then skillfully climbed up the roof to sit at the peak. I looked up at the stars sitting in the night sky. They were so beautiful.

"Would you get off the roof? You're making me nervous." My dad's voice came from my still open window.

"Guess you'll just have to deal." I said quietly.

I heard him sigh and he was gone.

[The Next Day.]

Dad was already gone for work when I walked down the stairs in a red 'I (heart) Salem' shirt, torn jeans, my trench coat, and my old Nikes.

I grabbed a banana for the road and chugged down the coffee drink I opened last night. I looked at the cabinet above the sink.

'_Solaris,_

_I'm working late tonight. Go out with some friends and have fun._

_Dad.'_

I sighed, putting it in the trash. It showed him I had read it. And yes, my full first name is Solaris. My dad and uncles had this thing for whacky names. I think they only did it to tick off my mom and aunts.

I sighed once more, pulling my backpack over my shoulder as I saw the yellow bus coming closer. I grabbed my banana and tucked it into my backpack.

I pulled out my wallet and tucked the change from last night into it. I was surprised however, when I found an extra $40 dollars I hadn't had last night.

"What freakin' friends?" I growled, stuffing my wallet into my backpack. The bus was currently honking at me. I scowled and walked to get on the bus. The bus driver nodded to me as I got on. I ignored him as I walked to sit in the back of the bus like yesterday. However, today was different.

As soon as Hippie and Strongfreak [my new nicknames for them] got on the bus, they came to sit in the back, in the row across from me.

"Hey! How are you?" Hippie asked, overly excited about the day in front of us.

"God help me." I muttered, closing my eyes and ignoring the rest of the world.

I grabbed my banana and ate it quickly. We fell off the bridge a few minutes later. I smiled at the feeling. I hadn't had it in over a month besides yesterday. Moving does that.

We got off the bus and Strongfreak and Hippie refused to get off the bus until I did. I glared heavily at them for this.

It seemed our bus was early for some odd reason. But I smiled, seeing a familiar face. "Xander, you hoe. Get your fat butt over here!" I yelled at him from across the grass.

The guy I was screaming at turned and smiled at me. "Son of a socket!" He called, running over to me and giving me a bear hug strong enough to break my back.

His dark brown haired matched his father's, but his bright green eyes were his mother's.

"Took ya freakin' long enough! I thought you freakin' walked here!" I exclaimed, pushing him back to get a good look at him.

"You know my dad. Refused to sell the motorcycle." Xander laughed.

"Yes I do. And I love that motorcycle!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Where are the guys? They here yet?"

He shook his head sadly. "Nah. Kaden will be here tomorrow and Maddy is still like, three days away. Uncle Reid got them all the way into South Dakota." Xander laughed.

My laughter joined his. "And he says my sense of direction sucks. So. Ready for your first day of Super High?" I asked, smiling.

"You bet, lil' sis." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Now, let me explain a little. Back in Ipswich, Massachusetts in high school, my dad was best friends with three other guys; Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin.

Now, Pogue married Kate, Tyler married Megan, and Reid married Ashley. Pogue and Kate had Xander. Tyler and Megan had Kaden, and Reid and Ashley had Maddox, who we all call Maddy on occasion.

And yes, they all named us weird names on purpose. They wanted us to stick out.

Then we found out that Xander, Kaden, and Maddox got their powers. I was the last to get my powers, even though I'm second youngest.

Kaden is younger then me. Though, we're all 16.

And since Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and my dad were so close, we decided it was easier to say we were cousins then explaining such a long and drawn out story.

Now, enough explaining. Let's get on with the story.

I walked Xander inside to the Gym and gave him the low-down on Boomer Butt. Xander rolled his eyes, tossing his backpack on the floor and walking up to the platform.

I loved watching Xander power up. It was like watching a sun set you could partially control. Xander shook his head and shoulders, holding out his hands in front of him. His eyes turned black and fire trickled over his finely shaped arms.

He looked good when he powered up. I wouldn't deny it. Even though, there were no feelings between Xander and I.

"That's enough." Boomer said. "Hero."

Xander smiled down at me and I faked my best smile. However, my best wasn't good enough.

"What's wrong?" He asked, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

I shrugged, walking out with him. "Talk to me." He said, his older brother tone kicking in.

I sighed. "The only class we have together is lunch." I told him.

This didn't seem to resister, if the look on his face meant anything.

"I'm a sidekick." I told him.

"What? You?!" He asked, raising his voice.

I held up my hands, trying to silence him and looked around at the students staring. "Keep it down. They'll send you to the Detention Room."

"The what?" Xander repeated.

"I have no idea, but it's bad." I said.

I handed him my school map. "Here. This shows all the rooms and classes." I said, pointing to it.

"Don't you need it? It's only your second day." He said.

I shrugged. "I got it all down." I said, pointing to my temple. "Meet me at lunch, k? We'll give the freshmen something to talk about." I smiled at him.

His booming laughter rose in the highway. And I didn't realize I was late, 'til the warning bell rung. I ran down the hall, sliding on the tile just as the bell rang. Mr. Boy looked at me disapprovingly.

"I appreciate all of my students in their seats by the time the bell rings." He told me.

"Yes, sir." I said, taking a gulp of air to catch my breath. He nodded toward the class and I took my seat. Melt-A-Boy, Glow Stick, and Hamster Girl waved to me.

Mr. Boy now went to talk about how if your hero is in danger, you have to save them before yourself.

Today was going to be very long.

[[OK, kinda filler. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Next chapter brings Warren in more. I know, the wait is terrible. I'm a horrible person. SO! If you want the 5th chapter, involving Sofie, Xander, and Warren at a scary movie, all I'm asking for is like, two reviews. I don't think that's unrealistic. So, at least two. More is awesome, but two is good. =D Thanks guys.]]


End file.
